The present disclosure relates to a technique of driving a motor of an electric working machine in a low-speed rotation mode when the electric working machine is placed in a no-load-imposed state and in a high-speed rotation mode when the electric working machine is placed in a load-imposed state.
A hammering tool disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-255542 is configured to reduce energy loss by driving a motor of the hammering tool in a low-speed rotation mode when the hammering tool is placed in no-load-imposed state, in which no hammering motion is performed. This hammering tool is also configured to improve its work efficiency by driving the motor in a high-speed rotation mode when the hammering tool is placed in load-imposed state, in which hammering motion is performed.